Cici Hope
}} | style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" } }} |- colspan="2" style="background:#8A0808; padding:1px; color:yellow; font-size:100%; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" Biographical Information |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Full name: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Casey Cici Hope }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Gender: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Female }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:top; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Birthday: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" June 12, 1997 }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:top; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Age: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" 18 }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:top; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Address: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" 330 Erickson Rd }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:top; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Occupation(s): style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Student }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:top; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Status: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Deceased }} |- colspan="2" style="background:#8A0808; padding:1px; color:yellow; font-size:100%; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" Relationship Information |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; border-right: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Friends: style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Cody Dean Blake Edwards Alice Kingsly (deceased) Annie (formerly) }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; border-right: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Enemies: style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Quinn Thomas Quinn #2 (deceased) Quinn #3 Quinn #4 Quinn #5 Annie }} |- colspan="2" style="background:#8A0808; padding:1px; color:yellow; font-size:100%; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" Other Information |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; border-right:1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Interests: style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Horror Movies }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; border-right: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Education: style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Brewster High School }} |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle;" |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; border-right: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Secrets: style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" She co-planned Annie's rape }} |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle;" |- colspan="2" style="background:#8A0808; padding:1px; color:yellow; font-size:100%; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" Series Information |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Season(s): style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" One }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" First appearance: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Pilot }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Last appearance: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" I Know What You Did }} |- } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Portrayed by: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Emmy Clarke }} |} Biography S1= Pilot Cici took part in the sequel discussion in her history class along with Cody Dean, Alice Kingsly and Chase Gardener. Her stance was, that life didn't imitate art, a standpoint opposite of Chase's. After class Cici attended the press conference concerning the recent murders of Annie, Lola Banks, Cameron Jones and Quinn #2. I Know What You Did Cici was the "sober sister" for the wake of Annie, which meant, she was on call, should a drunk member need a ride. She received a call from the killer. Brenda started questioning Cici, about whether or not she was alone and whether or not she wants to die. Cici, scared, runs outside and attempts to call security. She cannot receive a signal since she took the cordless phone too far from its base and is frightened by Alice, who pops up behind her and asks if anyone called for her. She's getting ready to leave when the phone rings. She answers it. and believing the caller is Cody, gives the phone back to Cici. Brenda uses the distraction to sneak into the house. After Alice leaves, Cici is momentarily relieved, thinking Cody is really calling for her. Then she realizes, it's the killer on the phone, when he says "You wish it was Ted." She rushes sets the house alarm, while listening to Brenda's taunts. She hears weird noises and walks around the downstairs, investigating. After taking a breath to calm herself, the phone rings again. After she answers it, she is attacked by Brenda, who comes rushing out of a nearby closet. In a desperate bid to stay alive, she races upstairs with him chasing after her. After narrowly escaping the killer's knife a few times, Cici reaches the top floor and hesitates at a glass balcony. Brenda uses this to his advantage by grabbing her and throwing her through the glass door shattering it. She dizzily tries to crawl away while also trying to stand up, but, before she is able to get back onto her feet, she is stabbed in the throat. He's Not Dead In the aftermath of her death, Roxanne and Danny realize from her real name, Casey, and the first two victims' names, that the killer was copying the original Harmony victims. This meant, she was killed because her name was similar to Casey Morris'. Death Category:Recurring Character Category:Student Category:Deceased